Chapter 4
by ccrulz
Summary: Maggie goes into more detail about her problem. Will they keep this from Vicki?


Sister, Sister

Chapter 4

She went back to couch where Henry was sitting. She sat closer to him than before. "Don't be afraid, Henry, It won't hurt a bit," she smiled as she said this. Henry leaned away from her, unsure of what she was about to do. She had a serious look on her face, "No seriously, it won't hurt. It will be rather enjoyable." Henry relaxed and even looked a little sly for a moment. "Uh, not THAT kind of enjoyable, dear man," flashing her left hand with what appeared to be a very lovely 2 carat diamond wedding ring, "very happily married to another vamp thank you!" Henry gave her an aw shucks look and then tried to look serious. She took both of his hands in hers and closed her eyes. The minute she touched him, it was as if a cool breeze began to blow gently over him. He had images in his mind, but most of them weren't his. It was Maggie and Will on their wedding day, strolls throught the park at night, movies and popcorn, many similar to things he and Vicki had done. Then he saw their daughter, as beautiful as her mother and aunt. She looked about 7 years old and was happy and playful. Then Henry saw it. She was suddenly snatched away in the daytime from a playground, typical child abduction, so he thought.

Maggie pulled away and was visibly shaken. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take you that far yet." He was perplexed, "What do you mean..take me that far? What did you do?" "I shared memories with you, I gave you some of my memories while I looked at yours. That's how I knew how you felt about Vicki, when I touched you earlier." Henry seemed embarrased. He wasn't sure he felt comfortable with Maggie inside of his emotions, especially where Vicki was concerned. "You can feel or see someone's emotions just by touching them?" She nodded, "Yes. What I did just now is more intense but I can pick up anything from the slightest touch. I have to be careful. Some things I don't want to pick up on so I have certain shields in place for that." This time it was Henry who stood up to pace. "So let me understand, your daughter was taken in broad daylight? Why not just go to the police?" Maggie leaned back on the couch again and took a deep breath. "Well, if you are willing to go with me and say "Excuse me officers, my friend here has a half-vampire child that was taken by a clan of vampires that are angry with her father because they don't like the fact that he is no longer territorial nor has the need to feed and he is supporting other vampires in this endeavor in order to create normal families for other vampires." So, you think they'll help us?" Henry stood there taking everything in. A normal life, children, no more territories. Could it be true, could he finally have what he wanted after all these years? "I guess you have a point."

Maggie sat there on the couch, lookin depleted. Henry continued to pace, thinking, trying to wrap his mind around what she had just said. "May I ask you a rather personal question before I go any further?" Maggie looked at him rather guarded and said "I suppose but I may not answer." He nodded, "Fair enough. You look, how shall I put this, new? Have you been turned and I'm just no sensing it." She smiled at his question-relief! She thought it would be something uncomfortable. "No, I haven't been "turned". I begged Will too but that was before he created his blood products. Have you heard of a company called V-Save Bio-techinical Group?" Henry nodded. "That's our company, we make lots of medical products but it was designed for Will's "invention". Will had been working on it for years when I met him. And, for the record, yes I sensed something in him the first time I touched him but you guys, you are better at sheilding than I am so it took awhile. To answer your question, when I became pregnant with Tori, because Will's blood chemistry has changed, when Tori's blood intermingled with mine, I inherited some of the perks of being a Nightwalker. One is, I'll never be 30!! Henry was flabbergasted. His next question had nothing to do with her problem and everything to do with his own desire. "So, Will was able to father a child because of a chemistry change in him?" A look of sadness fell across her face, nodding slowly she answered, "Yes, Henry and that's why Tori is missing." He frowned, "I don't understand." She explained to him that the vampire clan was a group of vampires that were 150-250 years old. Will had met them over the years and when he created his blood product, he offered it to anyone interested. Because they own the company, they always have access to what they need. She said that everyone was happy until she became pregnant with Tori. Many of the vampires didn't like that Will had a "human" wife, but were less than thrilled she was going to have a "half-breed". _Bigotry crosses into the Vampire Community, how ironic!_ Henry thought to himself. "I still dont' see why they waited 7 years to take her." Maggie looked at Henry and just for a moment, he saw a slight twinkle and her eyes bled to minute blue. If he hadn't been looking, he would have missed it. "Well, here's the thing, there WERE okay with it, they were all having their own babies too. They were that is until I found out last month that I was pregnant again."


End file.
